Let's Go Out!
by KitsuneDreams
Summary: There are MANY different anime's in this. Many of my friends are in it too. Very Fluffy and mushy. If you read it, please tell what you thought. Reviews are my life. PLEASE!
1. Hell's Hauntress

This just a fun little thing I thought up when I was REALLY bored! ^^ It isn't very good, but its still kinda cute! ^^ It gets kinda mushy near the end, but they all seem to lean that way. *sweatdrops* Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these people accept myself. Thanx! ^^  
  
Hell's Hauntress  
  
Icka, Magik, Loqi, and Ysabet were all hanging out at the beach one sunny afternoon. They were out there for a tan, aswell as looking for hunks to take to the night club. ^_~ Icka turned over onto her front. "I dunno about you, but I haven't seen a half-cute guy around here for hours." Loqi turned onto her front. "I dunno. That guy over there looks kinda cute." Ysabet sat up. "God, I wish something would happen." At that moment, a gold lamp hit Magik in the head. "Ow!" She picked it up and, clasicly, rubbed it. Out came a genie. "I am Hells Hauntress. I've come all the way from nowhere to grant you three wishes." The girls looked at eachother. Loqi looked up at Hauntress. "And where exactly is 'nowhere'?" Hauntress facefaulted. "Nowhere is. well. Nowhere." Magik pondered. "Well, in any case, I'm kinda hungry. How about 4 burritoes!" With a nod of the head (think 'I Dream Of Genie'!) a burrito appeared in each girls hands. Icka opened her burrito and stopped. "Could we get some soda's, too" Hauntress Facefaulted again, a rather popular move for the genie, ne? She bobbed her head (again, think 'I Dream Of Genie') and drinks appeared. Hauntress just floated there while everyone ate and drank. When they were done, they looked at eachother. "Soooo," Ysabet asked, "What should we wish for now?" Hauntress's eyes lit up. "You were talking about cute men earlier, weren't you?" Loqi smiled with glee. "That's it! I wish 8 sexy guys, to our choice, were here!" Hauntress looked at the group, comfused. "8?" Ysabet turned to Loqi. "Yeah, why 8?" "Well," Loqi started, "Kat should be here shortly, She can't come until she cleans her room. Poor girl." "Awell, happens to the best of us at some point and time," Magik piped in. Loqi continued. "One for GodsGirl, she'll be here sometime after Kat for some unknown reason. One for Kit, she'll be here when it gets dark, you know how she is. And a final one for you, Hauntress!" Hauntress's face lit up. "Thank you! That's very nice of you!" Icka looked at where Hauntress's feet SHOULD have been. "How are you gonna dance without any feet?" Hauntress looked down. "Oh, I can fix that easily!" With a snap, Hauntress gained legs. "Now than, what type of man do you want?" Magik sat up, joy in her eyes. "I'll go first!" "Okay." Loqi agnolaged. Magik went on. "I want my 'Dream Man' to do magic. He has a great sence of humor, Oh! He's GOTTA look great in a white tux!!" Loqi was about to start hers' discription, when she heard a faint singing off in the distance. Everyone strained to hear it. It was. the "Doom Song" (think 'Invator Zim', if you've seen it.) That song. The only song that very defiantly. Defines Kat. "Oi!" Icka yelled. "Kat! Over here!" Kat came skipping over in a red bikini. Still singing. The "Doom Song." "What's up, peeps?" "Nothin much," was Icka's reply. "Hey! You gotta tell Hauntress here what your 'Dream Man' looks like! She's a Genie." Kat looked at the woman in front of her. "COOL!!!!!!" Hauntress looked Kat over. "What's your 'Dream Man' to look like?" Kat sat down to think, since standing and thinking was near impossible for her to do. "Well, he's gotta be a red head and smell of roses. He's got green eyes and a gentle smile. He's a great listener, too!!" Loqi, who was getting pissed at the fact that she had been passed over, stood up. "I want MY man to me like Magik's but he doesn't do a lot of magik and looks good in a blue tux and red bow tie!" Everyone looked at Loqi in surprise at the outburst. Loqi sat down with a frustrated "HUMPH!" "Konichiwa, minna-san!" Everyone turned to see GodsGirl. "Hey!" Icka yelled, "Hurry and get your butt over here! You gotta tell Hauntress here your 'Dream Man'!" At that, GodsGirl sped up. "Nice to meet you." GodsGirl smiled and bowed. "Pleasure. What's your 'Dream Man' look like?" GodsGirl began her discription. "He's my age-" "You're no fun." Icka commented. "Anyways," GodsGirl continued, after sticking her tongue out at Magik. "He's got brown eyes and chestnut brown hair. He's good with a sword and is 'strong willed'. He's gotta have shield, ya know, the kind that sweet people wear to seem tough." "Icka!" Ysabet called. "You're next! I wanna go last." "Okay! *smile* I want my hunk to, natruely, look H-O- T, HOT! He's got a little bro, and his own company. He's got brown hair, too." Icka layed back down, very pleased with herself. "Your turn!" Ysabet sighed. "So much for going last. Mines gotta have a tough attitude. Silver hair and ears, like a white dog, but shorter. No tail. Red, gotta look good in red. Fangs are a MUST, too!!" Loqi shook her head. "Oi, leave it to Ysa to get the one who looks like a dog."  
  
Everyone laughed. 


	2. Off on Our Dates!

Chapter 2  
  
Off on Our Dates!  
  
The sun was gonna set in only about an hour, and the beach was almost empty. Kat stood over the cooler in the corner of the main towel. "Go ahead!" Icka yelled over the stereo. "It's not gonna bite ya!" Hauntress had decided to hold off her 'Man's' description until the final member showed up. Kat lifted the lid of the cooler, and let off an ear pearsing shriek. Everyone jumped at the outburst. Icka got up and ran over to the cooler. Inside it was a curled-up chibi T-rex. Icka lifted the little dinosaur outta the cooler. "Uhh. Magik.?" Magik looked at the chibi dinosaur in Icka's hands. "BOB!!!?" Magik ran over to claim her mini T- rex. "Schma?" Bob looked out over the sandy beach to a figure walking to them from the shore. "SCHMAAAA!!!!!" Bob jumped out of Magik's arms and ran toward the figure. It started to back away. It turned and ran immediately as the dinosaur got within 25 feet of it. "B-B-B-B-B-BOB!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" The figure ran away, Bob at its heels. "*sigh* Darn him. I wish he'd listen." "Me, too." Everyone turned to the familiar voice. It was Kit! "Oh, Kit!" Magik sighed with relief. "I thought Bob was chasing you!?" Kit swung her tail around. The dinosaur was on her tail. "He caught me." Kit stated as she tried to swing the thing off. "And he won't let go of me, either." Everyone facefaulted into the sand. "Soo." Hauntress said, recovering. "What's your 'Dream Man's' description?" Kit winced. Magik had FINALY gotten Bob off her tail. "What do you mean?" "Well," Magik started as she stuffed Bob into his hamster cage in the trunk of their group SUV. They always carried one, especially when they were going to meet Kit. "Hauntress here came from the lamp over there. *points over shoulder to a lamp* I decided to be traditional and rub it, after it hit me on the head. We used our first two wishes for food and drinks, and the last one was for 8 hunks to take to take us to the club tonight! Since it's in a few hours, we could go on dates with them, too!" Kit looked from Magik to Bob to Hauntress. "So." Kit tilted her head. "I'm to tell you what I wish to see in the man of my dreams?" Everyone nodded. Kit NEVER talked about herself or things she liked. She was a true mystery. "Hmm. I don't know. I never really thought about it." Magik came up behind the kitsune. "Well, what would he look and act like?" Kit leaned on the umbrella pole, since she weighed next to nothing (yeah, I wish!) "He should look good in black. Prefers to be alone and doesn't talk much. He goes by a very strict code. He's great with a sword and has the fire elemental. He keeps to himself unless he feels conferrable. He has red eyes. He dislikes something, I don't really care what. Dinosaurs would be nice." Kit looked at Bob with an icy glare. Bob went wild and tried to break out of his confinement. Everyone, for the exception of Kit, who was preoccupied by the large clump of soggy fur on her tail, looked at Hauntress. "My 'Dream Man' has short, black hair. He looks good in almost anything. He can be a bit stubborn at times. He's a great detective, as well." Everyone, now standing so they could pack, started to, well, pack. After everything was packed and put away, they all went to stand around Hauntress, for the exception of Kit, who leaned on the SUV. "Well, let's get started! Magik, you'll go first." Hauntress snapped and a puff of smoke appeared. "Magik, meet Kaito Kuroba." A young man, no younger than 17 or 18, walked from the smoke to Magik. "It's a pleasure, Miss." He bent down and kissed her hand. "Shall we?" He flung his cape around the two of them and disappeared. Everyone, for the exception of Kit, smiled. Kit didn't usually do that in front of others. Another snap, another puff of smoke. "Kat, this is Minnamino Shuiichi. Have fun! *wink*" A 15 or 16 year old man walked from the smoke to Kat. "It is a beautiful night for a walk in the forest, ne?" Kat nodded blushing. The young man hooked Kat's arm in his and they walked off, into a portal like hole that appeared before them. Three more snaps, three more puffs of smoke. Hauntress walked over to the first one. "Loqi, meet Kudo Shinichi." A man, about as old as Magik's date, walked over to her. "You look a bit hungry." Loqi blushed. The young man took Loqi's hand. "Well, let's go! *smile*" The two ran of to go, heh, eat. Hauntress walked to the second puff of smoke. "GodsGirl, this is Syaoran. Treat him well." A young boy, about 14 or 15, walked over to GodsGirl. (If you've ever seen CCS you know Syaoran, or Lee, is really about 10, 11, or even 12. Let's just say he's grown in age a bit! *wink*) He bowed. "Pleasure." He took GodsGirl's hand. "This way." The two of them walked off. Hauntress walked over to the last of the group of three. "Icka, this is Seto Kaiba. Have fun." A young man, about 15, 16, or 17, walked from the smoke to Icka. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've never seen this place completely. I've never visited the movie theaters here, either. Could you show me around?" Icka nodded. "I know this place better than anyone. *smile*" The two walked off, side by side. Hauntress snapped and another cloud of smoke appeared. "Ysabet, this is Inuyasha! Enjoy!" A boy, about 15 or so, walked from the smoke to Ysa. "Hey! Wanna go for a ride?" She nodded and he put her on his back. "Hang on tight!" The boy jumped into the air, Ysa on his back. Hauntress turned to look at Kit. "You're a lucky one. Yours has grown quite a bit. I hope you don't mind going last. I didn't think you'd like to walk off with him with everyone watching. I remember privacy is sacred amongst kitsune's. Well, here we go." Hauntress snapped, and a puff of smoke appeared. "Kit, this is Hiei. He's exactly like you wished. Have fun." A man, about 6' 1" now, walked from the smoke cloud. (If you've seen YYH, you know Hiei is EXTREMELY short. I'm not, so changes where made! *wink*) He looked Kit up and down, as Kit looked him up and down, too. The man gave a small, barely noticeable smile, and motioned, with his head, into a portal that seemed to lead to a DARK forest. He jumped in, and Kit followed, neither speaking a word to eachother. A puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Out came a young man, the same age as Magik's and Loqi's. "Hello, Hauntress. Long time, no see!" "Yes Heiji, it's good to see you, too." The young man held out a hand to Hauntress. "Shall we?" Hauntress accepted his hand, and they were gone. The beach and the SUV were quiet, except for the quiet snoring of Bob in the open trunk. 


	3. Magik's Date

Chapters 3 & 4  
  
Magik's Date  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Magik was unshiethed from the cloak, she was standing next to Kaito on a roof of a building in town! "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Kaito looked at his lovely date and smiled. "Wait until you see what's next." Kaito pulled a remote control from his pocket. beep fireworks blast "*gasp* Oh my God! They're so beautiful! H-How did you know you'd get to come here!?" Kaito sighed, contently. "Intuishion, I suppose. I just got this feeling that I'd get to meet a very beautiful you lady like yourself." Magik grabbed his arm and held it close to her. "Arigatou, Kaito-kun!" "Why say that so soon? Wait till you get to know me better. I don't belive in small gifts or short, uneventful, boring dates eother." Kaito moved his arm from her grasp and put it around her. He pulled Magik into him. Magik, who was now in a deep blush, found this position rather nice and comfy. "Well, let's move onto the second stage of this date." Magik looked up at Kaito. He was looking down at her. "Hang on tight! I hope you aren't afraid of heights!" Kaito's cape turned into a glider and his grip on Magik tightened. Magik gave off a small yelp and clung to Kaito, much like a cat would cling to your arm over a bathtub. Kaito only gate a light chuckle. "Don't worry. I won't drop you. If you don't trust me, you could grab this." Kaito moved the hand that was on the bar to the side a bit. Magik shook her head. "I trust you." With that they flew off.  
Chapter 4  
  
The two landed on the roof of a restaurant 15 minutes later. "Let's go inside, and sit down to a nice, warm dinner." Magik nodded with a smile. "I'll meet you down there." Kaito left after telling her that. Magik went down the fire escape. Standing by the door of the restaurant was Kaito. He didn't have his monocle or his cape anymore. "My, Magik. A change in wardrobe would do you well, don't you think?" Magik blushed and looked down. She was wearing an over-large shirt, covering her swimsuit, and flip- flops. Her hair was, no doubt, a catastrophe. Kaito walked over to Magik and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, Magik was wearing a long green- velvet dress with beaded hem, sleeves, and collar. She had rings, necklaces, and gorgeous, emerald earrings. Green-velvet high-heels covered her feet. Her hair was done up as if she were going to a ball. Magik turned around in a circle. Kaito looked at her VERY approvingly. "Just like Princess. Shall we?" Kaito put out his arm. Magik hooked hers with his, and they walked in. The two were seated by a large fountain-like waterfall. "So, what will you be having, Magik?" "Hmm. I think I'll have steak with a side of carrots and baked potatoes. What about you?" "I'll have steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli." The two laughed. After dinner, the two went for a walk in the park. "Oh, Kaito. Tonight's been wonderful so far. Arigatou." Kaito walked up to Magik. "Maybe this will make it even better." Kaito captured Magik's mouth in a deep kiss. When Kaito pulled away, they both looked into each other's eyes. "Ai Shiteru, Magik-kun." Magik hugged Kaito, contently. "Ai Shiteru, Kaito-kun." 


	4. Kat's Date

Chapter 5 & 6  
  
Chapter 5 Shuiichi and Kat walked through the forest. "So," Shuiichi started. "Have you ever been a forest before." Kat shook her head. "No, Shuiichi-kun." Shuiich gave a soft laugh, more to himself than Kat. "Please, call me Kurama. Since you've never been here, I'll show you around. I come here whenever I can. It's peaceful and a good place to come to escape the world." Kat looked around. "It looks like it! I followed Kit into a big dark forest one time, though. I could tell she was a bit mad when she had to come and save me. I know this is a stupid question, but do you have a girlfriend?" Kurama looked down at his date, "No, I wouldn't have agreed to come if I did." Kat blushed. "Well, um. Could you be MY boyfriend? I've never had one, and I really like you." (blunt as always, we see. Oi..) "*smile* Yes." Kurama bent down to kiss Kat's cheek. Kat looked like a tomato.  
Chapter 6 Half an hour later, Kurama and kit were still talking about. Stuff. Basically stuff about each other. "Oh, here we are. Come take a look at this!" Kat ran after Kurama. When they stopped, they were in front of a small waterfall surrounded by roses. "*gasp* It's so pretty!!" "Isn't it, though? You're the first person I've ever showed it to. *smile*" "*gasp* REALLY!? OMG!!!! How sweet!!! Arigatou, Kurama-kun!!! Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou, Ari-" Kat was interrupted by Kurama's mouth. He pulled back. "Sorry, I didn't need you hyperventilating. You're very welcome!" The two just looked at each other and kissed again. 


End file.
